


#sqstories compilation

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #sqstories, F/F, Regal Believer, Swan Mills Family, Twitter Fic, brief one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my contributions to the #sqstories tag on twitter. brief snapshots and scenes -- kisses, hand holding, swan mills family moments, and more -- in the lives of our two favorite dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well hi! since probably not every member of swen follows me on twitter, or reads the #sqstories hashtag, i've decided to compile all of my twitter fics here as i write them. due to the nature of twitter-style fics, the structure isn't as rigid, so keep that in mind, i guess? anyway, enjoy some SQ snippets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our ladies are finally free of their beards, and maybe do body shots. post-underworld arc.

So, okay, both Hook and Hood died and stayed dead, because well, dead is _dead_ , you know? It's all Hades' fault, really. So one night, Emma and Regina decide fuck it, they're going to go out and get rip roaring drunk. They deserve it. Henry's old enough to put himself to bed, and Emma has this weird, creepy giant house that's basically empty, and reminds her of so many things she wishes she could forget, but knows she can't (and shouldn't).

So really, it's the perfect place for the two of them to drink their way through an entire handle of tequila (they've decided to try something different than their usual, this time). They’re about eight shots each in when Emma loses her balance trying to sit back down on the couch, and has to grip Regina's knee for support. They both dissolve into a fit of giggles, but somehow neither of them notice that Emma hasn't bothered to move her hand.

Instead, she's actually begun to absentmindedly trace patterns (gently even in her drunken clumsiness) on Regina's knee, inching slowly higher, before stopping at the hem of Regina's skirt. And Regina, well. It feels to her like someone has just unceremoniously thrust her heart back into her chest, like she's suddenly _feeling_ again after the hollowness of the past two weeks.

And maybe it's the fact that she hasn't been truly _drunk_ in ages, or the fact that she and Emma are finally, truly _talking_ to each other again (and right now, she doesn't feel like wasting any brain space dissecting just why it is that they're more open with each other now that their former lovers are well and truly gone).

But either way, she can feel every single point where Emma's fingers are touching her leg, and it's like no other sensation could possibly even exist, right now. And Emma, she swears she can feel Regina's thumping pulse through her leg (even though she knows that's not exactly how the human body usually works), and this kind of tension? It makes her say stupid things.

Stupid things like "Wanna do another shot?" and "But, uh, off of me, this time?"

And maybe it's the fact that this will be shot number nine of the night, but Regina? She says yes.

And then everything happens somehow both quickly and in slow motion. One moment, Emma is looking up at Regina, asking her the question, and the next thing she knows, she's leaning her head to the side and Regina is licking salt off of her pulse point.

And _fuck_ , it is without a doubt the most erotic thing Emma Swan has ever experienced (and she likes to think she's experienced a lot in her 30-odd years of life). She knows with absolute certainty that this is a moment she will be replaying frequently when she's alone at night.

And Regina? She has never seen anything quite as impossibly sexy as Emma's skin, flushed and warm. Regina can't hide how full of pride (and how turned on) she is, knowing Emma's reaction is because of _her_.

They’ve never, not ever, talked about this _thing_ between them; this energy always hovering just out of reach. So in a way, it's something of a relief, to not have _speeches_ and _processing_. To instead just let themselves finally, finally _give in_.

It’s why Regina doesn't stop to think about it, but just drops the squeezed piece of lime on Emma's coffee table, closes her eyes, and presses her lips fiercely to Emma's, quick and hard and hot.

And _oh_ , oh _fuck_ , it is the best thing either of them have ever done. Emma's hands are in Regina's hair, and Regina is gripping Emma's belt loops, pulling their hips flush against each other.

It’s an intoxicating (intoxicated), messy, hungry kiss, and it's everything. it's lips and tongues and teeth and sheer lust, years in the making, biding its time until this specific night.

When they pull apart for air, the pause lasts mere seconds, because Regina and Emma?

They’re finally _here_ , and nothing will stop them now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our ladies share a quiet moment in new york, post-underworld arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the behind the scenes photos released back in march of emma and regina in NYC in the finale.

Emma is finally free and Regina can't stop staring because Emma, the real Emma, _her_ Emma, is back. She can't stop looking at this woman in awe. Can't believe she's finally seeing a smile like that, one that reaches Emma's eyes.

It's been too long -- far too long for Regina to count. But they're here, they're in New York City with their son, and Emma is _smiling_.

And Regina is filled with so, so much affection that it terrifies her. But after everything, after being dragged to literal _hell_ , well. She's not going to let the fear take over. Not this time. Not when Emma turns to her and somehow, impossibly, her smile is even brighter.

"Hey," Emma says after a beat. Regina laughs, because of course that's all Emma Swan can think to say in this moment.

"Hey," she replies, outwardly casual and carefree, like what she's about to do isn't the actual most daunting thing on earth.

And then Emma looks at her expectantly, wondering if she's got more to say. But words aren't coming. Instead, Regina takes a breath and, before she can lose courage, reaches for Emma's hand with her own.

She intertwines her fingers with Emma's, and gives a gentle squeeze before looking out at the bustling city around them.

"So," Regina says, as if this, holding hands, is something they've always done. "Lunch?"

And Emma laughs then, a real, rich, beautiful laugh. "Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our ladies have a lot of feelings about family, and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-ish during and after the events of "going home"/season 3B. inspiration taken as well from the song "that would be enough" from _hamilton_.

"You deserve a chance to meet your son."

What if this is secretly why Regina made sure she adopted the savior's son?

That after everything, she doesn't mind that the savior turned out to be Emma. EMMA. This beautiful soul who just wants a home.

And when Emma says it, says that Henry was bringing her _home_ , Regina is filled with emotion she isn't ready for, one she never expected.

Contentment.

And maybe, just maybe, love.

And so _you deserve a chance to meet your son_ is what Regina's thinking that day at the town line. If she can't be with them both, then she will give Emma the best thing she can -- the chance to meet baby Henry.

The chance to meet toddler Henry -- that adorable little boy who loved to write his own stories in crayon, the letters wobbly and bright.

The chance to meet seven-year-old Henry; the boy who loved school unabashedly. Who lost his first tooth as part of a science project.

And even though she knows it will hurt, she wants Emma to meet confused and slightly angry nine year old Henry. So that Emma can remind herself how precious this boy's love is.

And maybe, just maybe, Emma might dream at night. Dream of a love she can't quite place, but one that will make her search. Will make her wonder what else the world can offer. And as Emma starts to dream, Regina will feel it.

The power of her own magic, her own memories.

She’ll feel the tug at her heart when Emma stumbles across the tentative love Regina couldn't keep out of the spell. And she hopes that one day, Emma will feel that tug too. Will feel something pulling her to Regina. Something to reunite the three of them.

That if (no, _when_ ) Emma gets her memories back, it will be her turn. _Her_ turn to say to Regina, "You deserve a chance to meet your son." So Regina will meet this new Henry, this boy who's now truly hers and Emma's.

 

And the future will maybe be light again.


End file.
